Easy Boy, Easy Girl
by YuukiPookie
Summary: A young girl by the name of Julia Kang living in SKorea has a dream in joining a very famous entertainment company: Q-Emerald. She miraculously gets in, joining a girl group called D2B. Romance is strictly probihited between other groups. Can she endure?
1. A New Beginning in QE

_What's your full name?_

Julia Kang…

_How old are you?_

16…

_Why do you want to join Q-Emerald Entertainment?_

Because I think I am worth the training, I think that I have the skill, and I think I have the attitude. I know that it's going to be hard working at this company, but I think I can endure it, because I want to show the world that I'm strong.

_**-- Chapter 1 - A New Beginning In Q-E**_

As I look over this application form, I can't help but sigh. I'm so nervous. I'm not even what I say in this form. I was shaking as my black boots clicked on the sidewalk in the large city of Seoul, South Korea. I entered the entertainment company I've always wanted to join: Q-Emerald.

Before I entered, I took a long and deep breath, and then I pushed the door open. It was loud, people walking around, and talking. I bet all these people were here to audition, or to watch the auditions, because it was going to be LIVE. The hall was long and big, and there was a lady was sitting at a desk, talking on the phone and writing things down. I slowly walked over, and waited until she was done.

"Can I help you?" She said with her best smile, and most cheery tone.

"Uh, yes. I'm Julia Kang, and I'm here to audition for Q-E." I slid the application on the desk. She looked at me, then at the application, and read it.

"Ah, of course. Down that hall, on the second last door on the left, sweetie." She said, slipping me an audition number card and pointing down the hall. "Good luck."

I bowed and smiled, scurrying down the hall and opening a large door into an even larger auditorium filled with hundreds of people and camera's flashing. I stuck the card onto my chest. Number 13. I sighed, what a lucky number…

A worker came towards me. "Hey, you're participant. Follow me backstage." I nodded and did as I was told. I stood behind a girl with the number 14 and in front of girl with the number 12. The girl in front of me was tall. She had long dirty blonde hair and a slender body. She looked like a model. The girl behind me was small. She had large eyes and v-layered hair up to her shoulders. She smiled at me as I looked at her. I bowed my head.

"What's your name?" She asked with a joyful grin.

"Um… Julia. Julia Kang." I said quietly.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Seo Yi." From the looks of her, she was already really nice. She liked to smile, definitely.

"Oh… how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16-ish. You?" Seo Yi responded.

"I'm technically 16." I shrugged. I looked away from her and at the tall blonde girl. She looked at me and waved a little. Lots of these people where enthusiastic and hyper. I waved back and looked back at Seo Yi, who was kicking her feet around.

"So… what are you going to Q-E for?" I wondered.

"Mmm. Basically singing and modeling." She nodded, and looked around the backstage.

"Oh… same… except I'm planning on a group career." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Really? Usually, people would hit for the lone stage, you know?" She looked eager.

"Naw. I wanted to be with other people. I think it's easier, because you have people to depend on." I stated.

She nodded and smiled. "I agree. Maybe I should aim for a group career?"

I shrugged, "Who knows?"

"OKAY! EVERYONE LINE UP STRAIGHT AND GET READY TO AUDITION. THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE OUT THERE, BUT YOU CAN DO IT!" Say a man with a microphone. "GOOD LUCK!"

Everyone stood in a straight line immediately. I heard the audience go quiet and I heard the MC begin to talk.

"Okay! So we're beginning our auditions now… first we introduce… Go Ri Ma!"

It seemed like forever until I was about to go. I shouldn't have jinxed it. I'm next, after the blonde girl that goes by the name of Lee Soo Young. I watched her sing and dance, and man… her voice was gentle and her moves were slick. I watched in awe. The judge said she was very sexy, but she could work on her vocals a bit more. Then it was my turn.

"Julia Kang!!" The MC called out. I scurried out and bowed respectfully.

"Now, Julia, what will you be singing for us today?" Asked the MC.

"I'm going to be singing a song I wrote myself." I stated. "It's called 'Like a flower'"

From the looks of the judges, the MC, and the audience. It was good. Or, better than good. I don't know. But it was surely enough better than bad.

"Julia, did you take singing lessons?" a judge asked.

"No, but I did practice a lot since I was a little kid." I answered.

"You're really pretty, and your voice is fantastic." A woman judge nodded as she wrote things down on a paper. "Thank you."

--

Seo Yi ran up to me and patted my back. "Good job today." She smiled brightly. Her smile never gets old.

"Thanks!" I grinned. "You too, I liked your song. It was really cute."

She giggled and bowed. "I bet your parents were watching you."

"Oh, I don't have parents, but my unnie and oppa were watching."

"OH! sorry! I didn't realize it…" Seo Yi smiled uneasily, scratching her head.

"It's okay. People don't know everything about me, so I can't blame them." I nodded understandingly.

"Thanks, unnie!" Seo Yi bowed again and ran off. Did she just call me unnie?

Stephanie and Henry, my unnie and oppa, came up to me with smiley faces. Well, at least Stephanie was smiley.

"Oh my gosh! AWESOME job out there! You are so amazing!" She hugged me tightly, as Henry smirked and continued to listen to his mp3.

"Let's go home. I bet you're tired, I'll make you some tea to rest your throat, and then we'll go and watch some movies and then…"

I really loved how unnie cared so much about me.

--

"JULIA!" Stephanie called from downstairs. "COME LOOK JULIA!"

I sighed and quickly paced my feet down the steps. "Yes, Steph?"

Right when I reached the floor, she smacked a piece of paper in my face.

"I'm so happy for you!!!" She squealed, and ran off.

I looked at the paper. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I got into Q-E!

I squealed and jumped for joy. I can't believe it! I actually made it into Q-E!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Henry gave me a small smile, which was only on rare occasions. "Congrats, little sis."

I smiled back and stuck the paper onto the wall with a thumbtack.

_Dear Kang Family,_

_We are proud to say that Ms. Julia Kang, 16 years old, has been proudly submitted into Quest Emerald Entertainment. At Q-E, we will be teacher her how to broaden her vocals, choreograph her dance moves and best of all, become famous. Staffs have all decided for her first practice on __**December 8**__**th**__. We hope to see you at Q-E Entertainment building on that day! Thank you for your cooperation._

_Best regards, Q-Entertainment Staff _

I felt like I memorized the whole letter, because all day, all I can rewind was that! December 8th was only next week; I'll be practicing a lot, and working hard. I shouldn't expect things to be easy! School, practice, and a lot of other things are going to get me worked up. I hope I can endure it. I can do it!

~ Time skip : Dec. 8th

"BYE!" I called out to my older sister as I ran into the building.

"AH! Julia!" A tall man with a beard and hair coming down to his shoulder smiled.

I quickly bowed as a sign of respect. "H-Hi. I'm here for my first practice day."

"I know you are, and it's going to be good." He pulled out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Rock. Rock Jim. Cool to meet you, Julia. You have a real nice voice."

I shook his hand and smiled, "Thanks."

"Now then, I'll lead you to the studio, and I'll show you around a bit." He explained. "Q-E is really an expensive place. But it's worth the great singers, like R.I.N.G. (Rising In New Growth)." He paused because he saw the stunned look on my face.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"Ah, no. I like Ring. They are an amazing group." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh. Good, because you'll debut with them." Rock Jim laughed and opened a door.

I was too stunned, but he didn't notice.

"This is the studio you'll be working in. Nice huh?"

My jaw dropped. It was like, all abstract. Nothing was the same colour or shape.

"It's… nice… no… amazing… no… I'm speechless!" I cried in obvious awe.

Rock Jim laughed and closed the door. "We'll be practicing together and maybe with other trainees. We'll see how it's best for you to debut. Either in a group, or solo. It depends."

~ A year later. (No POV)

"Her name is Julia Kang. She's 17 now. Long brown hair with side bangs. Natural cuteness. Practicing in Q-E for a year and a half already, what do you say?" Jun smiled as she pointed the pointer at the slide. "I like her a lot. She has a lot of features many girls don't have."

"I agree!" one man called out, "It's best if we put her in a group. If she went solo, it wouldn't be right. Besides, in her application she said she wanted to be in a group."

"Yes, and we can slap in Ms. Kim Seo Yi and Ms. Lee Soo Young. Sexy and cute, makes the perfect combination. As well as Hwang Mi Cho. She's an excellent dancer and she's 14. It would be good to have a maknae dancer in the group, right?" Suggested President Yom.

Jun nodded and grinned, "You're right. It's the perfect girl group. Oh, we need a rapper too." She paused and skimmed through the slideshow. She stopped at a girl with a long layer of hair covering her right eye. She had big hazel eyes. "She's perfect! She looks like a rebel. And she's also a dancer… she's 17… and has a big career in dancing… wow. Perfect, we'll throw in this … Ms. Choi Jie Jun."

"Excellent, so this concludes our meeting? A 5 member girl group… it's good, I like it." President Yom smiled. "We'll have them debut with R.I.N.G. right?"

Jun nodded and clapped her hands together. "We've decided to put these 5 lovely ladies together to form one of the best female groups in Q-E history!"

~ (Julia's POV)

I took a deep breath. I had a good breakfast, good night's sleep… but will I have good members? Rock Jim told me that they have decided to slip me into a group, which I'm all happy about, but I wonder about my members… I finally opened the door after a long while, revealing Seo Yi, Soo Young, and 2 other girls I don't know.

"Hello." I bowed as I entered. Seo Yi grinned brightly and ran over to hug me. "Oh! Unnie! You got to be in this group too!!" I pat her back.

Soo Young was really tall, but she was kind. She had such a pretty face, personality… body as well. She was the perfect kind of girl. "Hi, I'm glad I could see you again." She smiled and bowed.

A shorter girl walked up to me and grinned. Which I really didn't expect, because she looked like the one to cause trouble. "Hi!! I'm Choi Jie Jun… I'm 17, so I'm your unnie haha!" So, I thought too soon. She was the mischievous kind.

I smiled uneasily and bowed. "I'm Julia Kang."

"Oh! Ju-li-a… that's not a name you'd hear in Korea, so you're…?" Jie Jun asked curiously.

"I'm Korean-American… I was born in America." I responded. I glanced over at the couch. A girl who was playing her Nintendo DS was sitting there quietly. I walked over, eager to meet the last of my members.

"Hi, I'm Julia Kang." I greeted. She pushed her head closer into the screen. She was pretty shy, and from the looks of her already, you could tell she was shy.

"H--- Hi… I'm M----Mi Cho…" She hesitated a lot. She only slightly looked from her DS.

"She doesn't talk, nor does anything unless we're on stage… she's never shy in front of an audience. She's so weird! But it's good like that. She has slick moves too!" Jie Jun blurted out.

"Oh… you're, how old?" I asked as I leaned on the couch.

"Four----Fourteen…" She said quietly.

"Oh! You're pretty young…" I glanced over at Soo Young unnie.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Oh Me? I'm 19. I'm the unnie of this group haha." She grinned brightly.

"Perfect! You can be our leader!" I nodded. Seo Yi agreed with me.

"I don't know! I mean, I should be the leader!" Jie Jun chuckled jokingly.

We all laughed, "Okay, so we decided on Soo Young unnie to be the leader. What should we name our group?" I said, slumped on the couch.

"O---Oh! I know… we c--can call it 'Q-E Party'" Mi Cho suggested. She was quite the game addict.

"Sounds good… but we'll try something else." I said, trying not to sound offensive.

Mi Cho shrugged and looked at her DS.

I looked over at Soo Young, "What should we call it, leader?"

She tapped her chin a bit, and looked around like she was thinking a lot.

"How about we call it, Dreamers to Believers?" She suggested.

"OH! Sounds really good!" I nodded and looked at Seo Yi, she grinned and nodded as well.

"How about you, Mi Cho? Jie Jun?" I asked.

"It's actually pretty good. As in, we're not dreamers, but believers??" Jie Jun smirked enthusiastically.

Soo Young nodded, "Right."

"Okay, so we decided on our name of our group?" I confirmed.

Everyone nodded. I clapped my hands together.

"Get ready to debut!"

--

"Step, step, kick, and spin!"

These dance moves where hard to memorize. I glanced over at the other side of the room, where R.I.N.G was practicing. We got straight to practicing, no introductions. When I got time for a break, I decided I would meet some of them.

"Julia!" Soo Young snapped. "Pay attention, we're not going over this again."

I quickly looked back at our leader. She was very strict ever since we started practicing for our new MV called 'How Can I say I Love You'.

"… And, one, two step, snap…"


	2. She didn't know I thought she liked him

_**Kinda short! Hope you like! AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW :)**_

_**-- Chapter 2 - She didn't know I thought she liked him**_

"Ah! I'm so tired…" Seo Yi whined as she fanned herself with her towel. "Hey unnie, they're on their break too." She pointed to R.I.N.G.

"Yeah." I stretched and walked over. A boy with black and slightly curly hair at the top and straight at the bottom, and small delicate Asian eyes wrapped his towel around his neck, and scurried for something in his bag.

"Hi." I said as I walked over. He looked slightly at me, and then he looked away.

"Hey." He said without looking from his search.

I giggled a bit, "At least ask what's up?"

He shrugged and took out an Ipod, plugging one ear phone into his ear. He was really tall, about 180 cm.

"I'm Julia Kang. How's your practice going?" I asked, trying to initiate conversation.

"I'm Go Sung Yoo. And it's fine." He looked like he was trying to avoid me because he walked over to the mirror after that. He took a sip of his water bottle. I followed him.

"How about you introduce me to your other members?" I asked.

He looked annoyed, and he looked at me. "Do it yourself."

"Eek. Hard to talk to, aren't cha?" I joked. He smirked and walked off, leaving me standing there alone.

A straight haired blonde guy with a newsboy cap came up to me with a comforting grin.

"Its okay, Sung Yoo-hyung is always like that, don't mind him. I'm Mo Eun Hae, and my stage name is Ducky… which is kind of lame." He took out his hand for me to shake. I gave him an uneasy smile and shook his hand.

"No! Ducky is so cute, it fits you perfectly… who's the maknae and who's the oldest?" I asked curiously. He blushed, and then tapped his chin.

"I'm the maknae I'm16, and…" He jerked his finger at a guy with orange-ish brown-ish hair, which was layered a lot up at the top a bit and straight and semi-long at the bottom. He had big eyes that seemed to smile at you, and he was also very tall. "He is Jung Jun Ho-hyung. He's the oldest, at 20 years old, and our leader."

I nodded my head understandingly. "How old is Sung Yoo?"

"He's 17. He is the 3rd oldest. Song Dong Hae-hyung over there is the 2nd oldest. He's 18, turning 19 this year." He pointed to another guy, his hair was all spiked up, and he had an earring on his right ear. He gave off that, 'I am a rebel' look. But when he looked at me, he smiled brightly. Everyone seemed so nice. Except Sung Yoo.

"Ah, thanks! Nice to meet you too… right, bye!" I waved to Eun Hae and ran over back to our side.

"Hey, unnie! Had fun talking to your friends?" Seo Yi giggled. Her face turned serious. "I have to let you know, we can't date or like any of the R.I.N.G. members, because Q-E doesn't like scandals, and they're going to be regular partners in the music industry…"

I laughed out loud, "Seo Yi, you're really underestimating me, aren't you?"

"No, unnie… I just… thought you might." She began.

"Really, now? Really?" I said, a bit disappointed, "Look, Seo Yi, I wouldn't want to date one of them if I got offered a million dollars. Especially since my names going to be all over the internet and the papers, do you really think I'm like that?"

"No, unnie… I'm just worried…" Seo Yi whimpered. I tried to smile; I think I was making her cry.

I ruffled her hair a bit and sighed, "I won't. I signed the contract, and I know what I'm going to do. I don't need someone to remind me on the rules. Thanks." I walked away, Seo Yi, still with a worried look on her face.

--


	3. MV Filming

_**A little longer :P Hope you like and Reviewwwwwwwwwww :)**_

_**Chapter 3 - MV Filming**_

--

"Let's go out for lunch together!" Jie Jun suggested with a big smile on her face. We were just released from practice, and we decided to spend some time together before we head home for another long day.

"Hey! You know what's awesome?? We got into Q-E on the summer, that means we don't have school for a long time, and we're going to debut next month!" Seo Yi blurted out.

I heard slight and high pitched noises… coming none other from Mi Cho's DS.

"You know, R.I.N.G. just debuted last month… so they're pretty new." I said surprised.

"Really? I think I heard they already had a fan base after their debut… and it was last month?" Soo Young said with a surprised tone.

"I hope it's like that for us too!" Jie Jun clapped her hands together.

I nodded, "You're right. But it's not as easy as it sounds. R.I.N.G had to go through a lot of trouble to get that much popularity."

"Julia is right, so we just have to work twice as hard." Soo Young stated.

Mi Cho shrieked. We all looked at her, and she looked up from her DS. As she was about to speak, everyone turned away. No one needed to ask what was up. They already knew.

Silly Mi Cho -__________________-.

-- MV making day

"I'm so nervous!" Seo Yi said uneasily as the director positioned us. We were right in the middle of a large road, downtown Seoul and we were about to film an MV. The clothes I wore were formal, but a bit casual, same for everyone else. I looked at Seo Yi, stupidly.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not the one who's supposed to be in love with Sung Yoo."

She giggled. "It's just a part of the MV."

"Oh baby!! How can I say, I love you, when you're so far away! We see things the same… a reflection through our eyes! Love, I can't stop… how can I say… Saranghae~!" Seo Yi recited. "I think I practically got it memorized."

"Julia! Sung Yoo! Come here!" The director called.

Sung Yoo gave me a cold glare, then glanced at the director.

"Yes, director?" I said innocently.

"Okay, so, you two will be in love~!" For some odd reason, he emphasized love a little too exaggeratingly.

"Okay, so… Julia-ssi. In the beginning of the video, you're going to be a wandering girl, not really lost, but just a normal girl walking down the streets. Sung Yoo, you'll be a guy who is… well, not really stalking her, but following her, because you like her. She has no clue. Then, every time she's doing something, for some reason, luck seems to follow her. She has food prepared for her, clothes, and accessories sent by an anonymous, who will be none other than Sung Yoo. Okay?"

I nodded my head in comprehension. "That sounds good."

Sung Yoo nodded as well, "Shall we set up?" He smiled at me.

I was utterly confused, at the dance room; he was so rude to me. But at the set, he just smiled at me. I can't tell if he hates or takes me as a friend. I just shrugged and followed him.

--

"And ACTION!" The director called.

I walked down the street, and I looked through the windows of stores. In the reflection of the glass, I saw Sung Yoo hiding and watching me walk. I had to pretend not to notice.

At the next scene, I was eating at a restaurant, but to have food strangely ordered for me already. And then at the next scene, I was gazing through a fashion district, and there was a bag that had my name on it with a lot of expensive clothes. I had to act suspicious. Then, I had set up a plan saying that I wanted cake, and then I hid by the nearest bakery to see who it was…

"I love you." He smiled at me. I blinked. It was so hard to tell if he was just acting, or if he was really saying it. I blushed a bit.

--

"And CUT!" The director was thrilled.

"That was absolutely AMAZING!! Not even on cut throughout the scenes! You mastered it!"

I bowed, and so did Sung Yoo. "Excellent, you can go talk among yourselves; we're going to film the dance part of it now."

I sighed and walked over to my band members. I scooted over to Seo Yi, who was munching on a piece of sushi. "Good job, unnie!" She grinned, her mouth full.

"Hey, thanks… hey you know Sung Yoo? He acts like a totally different person on set." I said, whispering.

"Yeah, is different a good thing?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, because he was so nice to me throughout the whole filming." I said quietly.

"It's acting, unnie, acting. That's the point." Seo Yi said, laughing a bit.

I sighed and looked over at Sung Yoo, who was as isolated as ever. I don't understand guys.

And I don't want to.

--

After our filming was over, we got permission to wander the streets a bit and maybe buy something before heading back to the Q-E building. I slipped on a white beanie and followed Soo Young along with the others.

"Julia-ssi!!" The voice was familiar… Eun Hae?

"Oh, hi!" I said as I turned around. "What's up?"

He grinned. "Bring your members to a restaurant with us to celebrate the end of the MV filming!"

The other members had already heard, and were looking directly at us. "Come, come." He jerked her hands to gesture us follow him, and he ran over to his members.

"Should we?" I asked everyone, more like it, Soo Young.

"We might as well," Soo Young smiled and began to walk over. The R.I.N.G. members were waving from a short distance.

--

"Rock Jim-hyung reserved 2 tables for us, already." Eun Hae grinned, "He said you and Sung Yoo were really good, and that we all did great on our singing and dancing, so he wanted to treat us."

I was surprised, "Oh really? I'll go find a chance to thank him then."

He nodded cheerily and we got gestured to our tables.

--

"Food…" Mi Cho drooled as the dishes were being placed in front of us.

"It looks yummy!" Seo Yi smiled as she was about to grab her chopsticks to eat her scrumptious meal.

"Dig in!" Came in Rock Jim with a great cheery grin on. "Excellent Job on completing your very first MV, D2B. R.I.N.G, excellent job on your second one."

Everyone applauded and there was a large 'Thank you very much!'

I smiled along with the others, and began to eat my meal.

Smiling… I always want to do it.

--

"I'm home…" I sighed as I kicked my shoes to the side. I hoped to be greeted by my sister with honey tea.

"Juliaaa~!" She grinned, coming over with a tray of cookies and steaming hot honey tea.

I grinned and thanked her as I entered the house. "Thanks! I love it when you welcome me with tea~!"

She nodded and hugged me. "You're going to debut, and you're going to leave us soon. So don't forget me!"

I smiled slightly. I totally forgot that I was about to leave my unnie and oppa… I wonder how they'll feel without me to be by their sides. I'm pretty sure oppa doesn't mind it much, considering his music is blasting upstairs as usual. I heard slight sniffing.

"Unnie… aw, don't cry please."

She wiped her eyes, her pink eye shadow staining her handkerchief. "I-I'm so sorry… I just can't believe that I won't be able to make hot tea every afternoon anymore… because no one is going to be coming home for me…"

I hugged her tightly, "You have oppa." I said, trying to make her feel better. She smiled softly.

"Don't worry; you're going to be famous. As long as I get to see my little star shoot for the big galaxy of the music industry." She patted my head gently.

"I'll visit as much as I can, Kay, unnie?" I assured her. She nodded.

Her mood changed quickly, from sad to peppy. "Okay! It's getting late… you came home late today! Get ready for bed…"

"… tomorrow, you're leaving for sure."


	4. He Kind Of Likes You

_**Lalalaal 3 review please !**_

_**-- Chapter 4 - He Kind Of Likes You**_

My luggage was extra heavy. I was going to move into an apartment with my members. I packed my whole room into it. Stephanie and Henry came to bid me good bye. "Don't worry, I'll come to all your concerts!!" Stephanie smiled as she waved cheerily. I was about to board the bus, until Henry stopped me. "Uh, Julia… I, honestly, will miss you, so, take this." He took out a CD from his fridge-like bag, and handed it to me.

"It's the recent songs I recorded. I'm sure you'll want to listen to R.I.N.G. and Pyo Liam -." My favorite solo male artist "- and Wonderful Days-." my favorite female group "- So, take care, okay? Don't lose money… don't fall head over heels for any guy." He patted my head.

I grinned brightly, "Thank you so much!!" I waved to them both, and I was finally on the bus, greeted by my members.

"Hey!" Soo Young smiled, "Announcement for you, we have to make a debut mini-album, and single, as well we have a debut concert for our song with R.I.N.G. next month, so …"

I nodded and smiled, "Yup got that as a text message from Rock Jim."

"Ah, goodie." Soo Young smiled, and sat down. The bus began to move, and I quickly scrambled to a seat beside Seo Yi.

"I can't wait to debut… then we release an album, and, oh! So exciting!!" Seo Yi grinned after I sat down.

"Of course." I chuckled gently. "Where's R.I.N.G?"

"Oh, they're going to be at the dance studio before us. We have to get there to, we're practicing for our debut concert today, and then we're going to sing our songs for the album. I'm so glad it's only 5 songs…" Seo Yi began, "And that's just the first of it!"

"Oh, really? That's a lot of work…" I said, looking out the window.

"Yup, and we're just debuting. Don't expect it to be easy. I want to film a CF soon!! Especially with Pyo Liam~!" Seo Yi said dreamily, hitting her head against the cushiony head of the chair.

"Pyo Liam! I love him… so hot!" I said excitedly.

"I know, eh!!? Have you seen his recent music videos??"

"Yeah! Seduction! So hot…" I drooled happily.

"Hehe, you guys are talking like typical fan girls!" Jie Jun scooted over with a big grin on her face. "Mi Cho got boring 'cause she keeps playing on her DS. She won't let me try it."

I giggled, "Yeah, join us."

"So, Pyo Liam, is it?" She began. "Never heard of him."

Both of our jaws dropped, "Are you serious now?" I said in utter awe.

"Well, yeah…" She laughed nervously.

"PYO LIAM IS LIKE… ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR SOLO MALE SINGERS, EVER." Seo Yi blurted out. "Are you sure you don't know who he is?!"

"Pretty sure." Jie Jun said blankly.

We both sighed. I took out my CD and gave it to Soo Young. "Can we play this CD on the bus?"

She took it and looked at the back. "Pyo Liam… oh he's hot, I like him… Wonderful Days… I like them too. Oh and R.I.N.G… Romantica, that's their debut song isn't it?"

I nodded, "We can play it right?"

She nodded and walked over to the CD player and slipped in the CD. The first song that played was Pyo Liam's 'Poisonous.'

"This is Pyo Liam…" Seo Yi and I looked at Jie Jun with a curious look as she bobbed her head to the beat.

"It's catchy… You are so p-p-p-poisonous baby girl, poisonous ba-by girl…" She grinned. "I like it."

We both sighed in relief, Mi Cho's DS beeping in the background.

We listened to the CD my brother recorded for me all throughout the bus ride.

Thanks, oppa!

--

We entered Q-E and were greeted by Rock Jim. "Hope you enjoyed your dinner the other day!"

We all nodded and grinned.

"Well, okay, go say hi to the other R.I.N.G. members, the leaders not even giving you a chance to meet! Go, go." Rock Jim gesturing us to enter the dance room. Soo Young with an embarrassed look on her face because of the fact that she was too focused in our dancing for us to meet the R.I.N.G. members.

"Annyeong…" We all bowed as we entered. Jun Ho, their leader with the orange-ish brown-ish curly-ish hair and killer smile came to shake hands with our leader. "Hey, I'm Jung Jun Ho. The leader and the face." Adding to that, he was a player. Soo Young grinned and shook her hands with him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lee Soo Young."

He gave her a wink and she looked shocked. I giggled a bit at that.

I saw Eun Hae, or Duckie talking to Seo Yi and Dong Hae (The spiky haired rebel-like guy with the earring on one ear) Practicing his dance moves. Sung Yoo was sitting in the corner listening to his mp3. Mi Cho sat down on the floor, a bit isolated because Soo Young told her to put her DS away, and Jie Jun just fooling around with Jun Ho and Soo Young. I walked over to Dong Hae. "Hello… I'm Kang Julia." I said gently. He looked really concentrated, but he replied with a big smile on his face. "Yo! I'm Dong Hae. What's up princess?" I gave him a strange look.

"Princess?" I said amused.

"Yea. You like?" He stopped dancing and gave me a striking smile, just like his leader.

I giggled, and I hear Sung Yoo smirk in the background. "Yeah, I like a lot."

He patted my head and walked over to get a drink. "He seems nice." I said to myself.

"Heh, he looks nice, doesn't he?" Sung Yoo said, now with one headphone in his ear.

"Well, yeah? Is there something wrong?" I said, a bit annoyed.

He smirked again and stood up, a towel around his neck. He walked over to me and glared at me. "You're too easy, aren't you?"

He walked away, and I was shocked he said that. "Easy? Easy my ass!" I yelled at him.

He stopped his back still at me. Then he threw a peace sign and walked away.

I bit my lip angrily. "Agh!"

Dong Hae wrapped his arm around my neck. "Don't worry about him, he's a dummy. He wants every single girl to like him."

"Huh?" I said, a bit surprised, but more confused.

He whispered into my ear. "He kind of likes you!"

I pushed his hand off my neck. "Well, I don't like him. In fact, I hate him! So I don't think he likes me cause he thinks I'm some easy girl, and if he likes me, doesn't that make him an easy boy?"

Dong Hae chuckled, "Heh, whoa there tiger. Calm your nerves. I was just joking around with you."

"Well I don't like those kinds of jokes!" I snapped back. His smile weakened a bit, but it stayed a smile. I quickly tried to cover what I said.

"Right, I'm sorry. Just… accept the fact that I'm kind of a serious person."

He chuckled and patted my head. "Yeah! I noticed that. Learn how to have fun, okay, princess?" He walked away with a grin. I sighed. What a weird guy.


	5. Debut

_**No reviews... but i'll get them!!**_

_**-- Chapter 5 - Debut**_

"Are you ready?" Seo Yi asked me nervously. We stood uneasily backstage of the Music Mall stage. It was our debut. Either we fail and fans have bad impressions on us, or we succeed and we increase our numbers of fans. It was either bad or good, never in between.

I sighed, "I'm ready. Fear shall not take over."

Soo Young gave me a promising look. "It's okay. Just feel at ease, and don't push yourself too hard. You'll do fine."

I shrugged. I really tried to believe her words. Since people started hearing about us, we were all over the top 10 search numbers. Comments were left like 'I hope they have potential' and 'good luck! They seem cool' often boosted me up.

"Next we have a brand new debuting group, debuting with our one and only, R.I.N.G, D2B!!"

We were in our positions, and fog surrounded us to add effects. The first to sing was Jun Ho. Him and his charismatic body and smile always had fan girls screaming for utter joy. Then it was Sung Yoo, his 'cool' and 'gentle' look always made the fan girls sway in happiness. He was picked as one of the top ten 'ideal guys'. Then Eun Hae/Duckie, did a dance, and grinned cheerily for the fan girls, who always squealed seeing his happy-go-lucky face. Dong Hae finished their beginning with a sexy body wave (which got fan girls to faint in happiness), and finally introduced us. D2B.

Soo Young strutted on the front of the stage with her powerful voice. Fans seemed to love her already. Seo Yi doing a cute dance and pointing to me, signaling me to sing next. I followed the flow of the dance with everyone, R.I.N.G, D2B and even the background dancers. I sang my part. The crowd roared with squealing fans, chanting our group's name. I grinned happily and kept my part smooth. Mi Cho did a dance solo, which had all fans clapping happily for our maknae, and Jie Jun finishing us off with a rap with Dong Hae. After our performance was done, they all screamed with joy. I could've sworn I heard. "I love D2B already!" In the crowd. We were frozen, but my heart was beating madly.

I loved this day. The day we debuted. We didn't fail.

We went beyond successful.

--

The crowd roared for longer than I imagined. We got out of our frozen position and jumped around the stage and bowed. We all grinned and stood beside the MC with our group.

"Wow! S-S-Saranghae~!" The MC mocked with a big grin on his face. "That was amazing!"

We all bowed and said thank you. The crowd cheered once more.

"So, D2B, you have just debuted, right?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Ah! And how lucky are you to be working with the handsome R.I.N.G. huh?"

We all laughed, "Yes, it's quite an honor. I've met people I've really idolized." Soo Young nodded. I don't think she meant that. LMFAO.

"Ah, is that so? R.I.N.G, how is it working with a new band? And also, D2B will be a regular partner. You'll be working with them on reality shows, a few future music videos and on radio shows. How do you think it'll be?"

Jun Ho stepped up. "Well, I think it's going to be fun. D2B is a very cooperative group. They're all charming and really cute. And I think we'll perform twice as much for our fans." The crowd roared with applause again.

"Okay! Thank you very much, R.I.N.G. and D2B! We hope do see you on Music Mall again."

We bowed once again and the crowd squealed in happiness as we went off the stage.

Once we were off the stage, I gave Seo Yi a big hug. "We did it!!" I grinned.

"Yes we did~!" She squealed cheerily. "I'm so happy! We finally debuted! After those ashy, dirty, cold feet from practicing, we did it!"

Rock Jim came out. "Wow, you guys… I'm so impressed. It was only your first stage performance, and heck it!" He said the last part in English, but I pretended to understand.

"Thanks Rock Jim! We practiced real hard for this day." I smiled.

"Of course you guys did! And it sure was worth it, huh!"

Everyone nodded. I sighed in relief. Thank the world that this day was worth my pain. I wanted to go home and smile to Stephanie and Henry, and hope that they saw my performance. I miss them a lot. I wish I could just burst into tears… of happiness.

"Yo, princess!" Dong Hae came with a big grin on his face. He ruffled my hair, "Nice job out there."

I nodded softly. "Thanks." I mumbled out.

"Aw, what's wrong? Our group's just rocked the stage today!" He said energetically.

"It's nothing. I just miss my family already." I sighed.

"Aw, don't be upset about that. I'm pretty sure they're real happy about you singing your heart out on that stage. Even if they didn't see you do it, they most likely will hear it, 'cause you guys are family, y'know?"

I looked at him with twinkling eyes. He had a big smile, and his hair was gelled up handsomely. "I never knew you'd say that…" I said in awe.

"Aha! I guess I'm the last person in the world you'll hear that from." He scratched his head uneasily.

I shrugged. "Not really."

He put his hand on my shoulder and then walked away. Sung Yoo walked by, I could've sworn he mouthed

'Easy girl.'


	6. Bad Attitude

_**I'll just put what I have so far, and we'll see how much reviews I could get (:**_

_**-- Chapter 6 -- Bad Attitude**_

I needed to cool down my throat from singing. 'Cause that's all I was doing today, recording our newest mini-album called 'How Can I Say I Love You' The name of our single that we did with R.I.N.G. I went to the vending machine for a cold coffee in a can because it was really early and I am so tired. The members in the apartment (More like Soo Young) rushed me out too early, and I lost my chance to eat.

I slipped in a dollar and pressed my thumb against the 'Cold Coffee' button. I heard slight footsteps; it was Eun Hae, who likes to tail me.

"Hey!" I grinned.

"Yo!" He saluted and walked over to me, "Buying some coffee?"

I nodded, "Yup, Soo Young's got me worked up this morning, I need to rest."

He chuckled, "Want to sit down? We're on our break too."

I shrugged and sat on the bench in front of the vending machine. Eun Hae slumped on the seat as well.

"Hey, noona, can I ask you… do you like Dong Hae-hyung?"

I looked at him confused, "What? Why would I like Dong Hae? He's a nice guy, yeah. I like him as a friend."

He seemed to have sighed in relief, "Well, I-!"

"What are you guys doing?"

We both turned our heads and saw Sung Yoo with a suspicious glare.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"We're resting, thank you." I snapped.

He smirked and scrappily walked past the bench to buy something from the vending machine.

"Hey, Sung Yoo, what's your deal?" I asked him boldly. "You have such a bad attitude, and I don't like it."

"What's it to you if you don't like it? I don't like you in general, how equivalent." He said quietly as he bought a pop from the machine.

My jaw dropped, I was about to snap bad at him.

"Stop talking to noona like that, Sung Yoo!" Eun Hae blurted out.

Sung Yoo smirked and opened his pop, "I can talk to her however I want. You, on the other hand, can't talk to me however you want. So stop talking to me in such a sloppish manner. (In Korean, there are polite ways to say things. In this case, Eun Hae used an impolite term in Korean - Author)"

I've had it. I walked up to him and slapped him senseless. He dropped his can of pop and it spilled all over my shoes. I was too angry to notice.

"You are the worst!" I roared, and stomped past him.

Eun Hae gave Sung Yoo an angry stare and followed me. "Wait, noona!"

--

"Unnie!" Seo Yi called me playfully as I entered the studio.

"What?" I responded impatiently.

She looked as if she was about to hug me, but then she stopped. "What's wrong, unnie? Oh! Your heels are wet!"

"Ah!!" I cried as I finally noticed my dirty shoes. "Damn it!!"

Mi Cho came over and looked at me, then at my shoes. "Soo Young is looking for you. She said that break for you was over 10 minutes ago and you weren't back, so she told me to look for you and you're right here, so let's go."

I was kind of shocked she can talk that fast. She seemed a lot closer, cause of the fact she doesn't stutter when talking to us anymore.

As I walked over to Soo Young, I hoped she didn't notice my wet heels.

"Sorry, unnie. I had a bit of a situation…"

"Yeah, what situation? Whatever, just start singing your part." Soo Young said with irritation.

I bowed quickly and walked into the singing room, where I slipped on my headphones and sang into the microphone.

--

All of us were in the recording room now, and it was so long. I really couldn't see how Jie Jun and Mi Cho could rap for, like, ever. When Mi Cho rapped, she sounded really bold. You couldn't tell if it was really a 14 year old girl singing. It's crazy, really.

"Are we done, Rock Jim??" I whined in the microphone after we finished recording the last song.

"Yup!" He grinned, and finally clapped. "Excellent job, ladies. On your first recorded and soon-to-be released album!!"

We all cheered and I hugged Seo Yi.

"Alright, you guys will get back to your apartment at aprox. 4 p.m." Rock Jim stated.

"4 pm? What are we going to do for 7 hours?" Jie Jun whined.

"To meet some famous celebrities!" Rock Jim clapped.


	7. Falling for a Fool

_**Kinda intense chappie! Reviews 3**_

_**-- Chapter 7 -- Falling for a fool**_

"I met Pyo Liam~!" Seo Yi said dreamily, "I can't believe it!"

I laughed as I stuffed my notebook back into my pouch. It held my precious autograph from Pyo Liam and Sun Mi from Wonderful Days. I stretched my arm as we entered the apartment building.

"What a tiring day." Jie Jun said sleepily. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Wake up for dinner." Soo Young called after her as she walked into her and Soo Young's room.

"Yeah, what are we going to have for dinner? All we had at the celebrity meeting was a bit of quiche, but that was about it." I asked Soo Young as I placed my purse on the couch.

"Um… we'll have Chinese take-out. I'm going to buy it right now. What do you want?" She replied.

"Fried Rice and Seaweed soup. Oh, and green tea too." I answered as I slumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ah, okay." Soo Young said, and went off to ask Seo Yi and Mi Cho.

I took a deep breath and looked at the TV. I went on to the celebrity channel, targeted audiences: teenagers. It was Sam Dim TV.

I saw R.I.N.G. on the channel a couple of times. But in this case, it was Wonderful Days singing their hit song '_Cha cha cha'_ on my favorite talk show called '1, 2, 3 SLAM' hosted by Slam-I, a famous rapper. He sounds like a gangster-like guy, but he's real hilarious and easy going. Oh, it's a live broadcast. I could tell because Sun Mi was wearing the exact same outfit when I was talking to her at the celebrity meet.

_Slam-I: So, Wonderful Days, what do you think about the new groups debuting this year?_

_Sun Mi: Oh, I really like them! I met one of the members from the new debuting group, D2B. Her name was Julia Kang. She is really cute, and I saw their debuting concert on Music Mall._

_Slam-I: D2B, huh? Do you think they're worth this show?_

_Wonderful Days: Yes, of course, yeah._

_Slam-I: That was a performance from Wonderful Days 'Cha Cha Cha' we'll be right back after this break._

--

I was in AWE. I can't believe Sun Mi, my favorite member from Wonderful Days, mentioned me on my favorite talk show, EVER. If unnie was watching this, she'd be screaming like a dumb head.

I kept watching until dinner came.

--

Soo Young neatly set up our individual foods on the dining table and called us for dinner.

"Guys!"

As soon as she called us, we were already there. I saw my dinner, in a Styrofoam box and my tea in a regular pop holder. Also, my seaweed soup in an instant cup. I loved it already.

I slowly began to eat, and I saw Mi Cho eat like she came from nothing. I never bothered asking why she'd do something so out of the ordinary, because that's Mi Cho for you.

Weird.

--

After dinner, I went to my room. I shared with Mi Cho, since I was nice enough to let Seo Yi have her own room.

"Hey, why were your shoes wet in the studio?"

I turned around and saw Mi Cho standing their vacantly.

"Uh, I spilt something on my shoes." I excused.

"Mhm. I know you. You don't mess up things that easily." She out-smarted me. For a dongsaeng, she's pretty sharp. She was actually right, I am a perfectionist, and I'm not afraid to admit it.

"Well, it's really none of your business, is it?" I said nervously, slumping onto my bed.

"It's a secret, that's why you don't want to tell me. Tell me now." She snapped.

"Whoa, respect your unnie." I said coolly. "I don't want to tell you, what's your deal?"

"It's my job to keep things in order. If there's a problem, I have to fix it." Mi Cho said sharply as she went to get a book to read. She shot me a glare. "I'm serious. If you don't tell me, I'll tell Rock Jim, who'll tell President Yom, who will, mm, maybe kick you out of Q-E? Because Q-E is problem free, and when they mean problem free, they mean it."

My jaw dropped. She said so much in that minute. I sighed, she was right about everything. She is the problem-solver of the group; after all, she's a genius that skipped Grade 9.

"I got into a fight with Sung Yoo of R.I.N.G. and he 'accidentally' spilt pop all over my shoes." I sighed.

She blinked for a very long time, then sighed. How old did she think she was? She acts like she's my mother or something. That fact kind of ticked me off.

"I see. You have to broaden your relationship with Sung Yoo. If it doesn't improve, I'm afraid I'm going to have to report it, and make you and Sung Yoo banned from any further group activities."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I sighed, "Fine, I'll find a way to improve it."

"Good." Mi Cho finished and walked out.

I sighed, "Seriously…"

--

'R.I.N.G.' The plaque on the door said in big gigantic century gothic letters. I was about to knock on their dorm, but I kept thinking twice about what I was doing. Should I go in and make up to Sung Yoo? But I really think he should make up to me. But I slapped him… ACK!! Such decisions. After about 10 minutes, I knocked on the door.

The door immediately opened, with a smiling Eun Hae. "Oh, Hey Julia!"

"Hellos." I grinned. "Is Sung Yoo here?"

His strong smile faded a bit. "Yeah, he's here. Why, do you want to talk to him?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah. Kind of…"

He shrugged and opened the door wider. "The hyung's are out right now. Me and Sung Yoo are the only ones here, you can talk privately. He's in his room."

"Sure." I wasn't so sure about, talking 'privately' I wanted Eun Hae to come with me. He led me in their dorm. It was blue, and white, and neat. Definitely not how my room would be back home. He knocked on one of the black doors down an over decorated hall. My feet wiggled in my socks.

"Hyung… Julia-noona wants to talk to you." Eun Hae said gently as he kept his pale hand on the door.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"She wants to… um… apologize." He mumbled. I didn't necessarily want to _apologize_, but I accepted this excuse for now.

He smirked. "'Bout time. Come in."

Eun Hae opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I bowed politely. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white undershirt and was sitting on his black, oriental bed. His hair like his usual messy and neat-ish. I heard Eun Hae quickly scramble away.

"I… I am really sorry for slapping you." I started. "But… I think you really did deserve it."

"No I didn't. Dongsaengs don't speak to older people like that. You should know that." He argued.

"Yeah, but even the way he was talking to you. You absolutely deserved it too. I mean, calling me easy? Giving me that snobby attitude? That's damn right disrespectful. If you are disrespectful to other people, you deserve to get disrespect." I snapped.

"You ARE easy! Dong Hae is just your typical guy going to a club and picking up girls. He's using the same method, just on you!" Sung Yoo sounded like he had a bit of a worried tone.

"I'm not easy at all! I'm not falling for him! He's a nice guy, yeah, but I don't like him like that!" I said, now tapping my fingers on my knee. "I'm sorry if the way I interact with guys other than you is unacceptable!"

"It is, Julia!" He suddenly went up to me, grabbed me and kissed me.

WTF. Was running through my head. The one person in all of Q-E that I despise the most stole my first kiss. YES. My first kiss. Aren't I supposed to be angry? But for some reason… I'm enjoying it!!! I can't… I hate Sung Yoo, I hate Sung Yoo!!

"I HATE YOU!!" I pushed our locked lips away from each other. I was out of breath, and so was he.

Eun Hae came crashing in. I was so in shock. I'm not even angry… I can't be, no… please no…

Am I falling for him?

--

Eun Hae looked at me with wide eyes. "Noona?"

Sung Yoo turned away and I covered my mouth. Eun Hae was in utter shock. "No… No!"

He ran over to me and patted my back. "Are you alright? Did he… did he…" He was almost out of breath too. He looked so scared. He was so worried.

I just took off, just like that. I didn't want to say another word, make another sound. As I closed the door front door, I closed it gently. I sighed loudly. I can't believe its happening, I can't believe it.

As soon as I entered our apartment Mi Cho was glaring at me with evil eyes.

"So?" Mi Cho asked.

"It's all solved." I smiled, hanging my coat on the hook. Yeah right, solved my bum. I just kissed my mortal music enemy. He didn't even tell me why he did it.

"Good. I better be able to see you getting along." Mi Cho said, and walked off.

I sighed and my head dropped. Jie Jun came over with a bag in her hand. "Oh hey!~"

"Hey." I said, putting my key back in my purse.

"Heard you were out at the R.I.N.G. dorm." Jie Jun grinned, stuffing her other hand in her pocket.

"Yeah, who told you?" I asked, more uninterested.

"A little bird." She joked, "I'm going out. We have another concert tonight for our hit. Be ready, practice lots."

"Yup." I sighed. I have to work with R.I.N.G… I never really asked myself if I liked Sung Yoo. He was… well, I have to admit it, but he is hot. He has muscles, but not skinny or too much, just right. I saw his arms a lot while he was training the dance room. I also have to admit, that I had a bit of a crush on him, before I met Eun Hae. But I thought I'd always hate him. I have to ask Soo Young about this.

"Unnie!" I called out. Soo Young was in the living room watching her soap operas.

"Yes?" She called, not looking from the TV.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said as I scooted beside her on the large couch.

"Yup. What is it?" She looked like she was in a perfectly good mood, and I don't like to get on her 'mom-like' caring side. It always got her mood dropping when we was stressing over something. I knew that I should tell her though. She was my only hope.

"I… I… well, um… my friend, she's having an issue." I began.

"Your friend? Well, what is it?" She asked.

"Um… She really hates this guy, and then her friend comes and tells her that if they don't make up the choir they are in will be ruined because some of the members are stressing over each other. Then, when my friend finally goes and apologizes, the guy she hates kisses her and she's all like, oh no!! So… what should she do?"

She looked at me with a doubting look. "Mhm… now, this girl just hates the boy, why?"

"Umm… well, she tried to stand up for his friend because Sung Yoo--…"

"Sung Yoo?"

I immediately covered my mouth. "I… I mean…"

"No, no, Sung Yoo? He kissed someone?? Was it _you_?"

I tried to shake my head. She gave me a 'don't-lie-I-know-already' look.

"Ack… yes." I confessed. "But I didn't kiss him, I swear!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! If President Yom found out about this you'll be kicked out… and so will Sung Yoo! AND the antis will target YOU because of this incident!"

I didn't think of it that way. I tried not to imagine what cruelties the antis will do to me if they found out.

"We have to keep this on the download. Between you and me, got it?" She said. "Who knows? If any of the other members know, it could leak out!"

I nodded, "But… my relationship with Sung Yoo?"

"That... just accept the fact that he kissed you." She whispered.

"WHAT?! I could NEVER accept that! I really dislike him!" I snapped.

"I know! But if you look at him with gloomy faces, who knows? Maybe Sung Yoo thinks that you don't like him."

"But I don't!" I whined.

"Trust me on this. Look happy the next day, even with Sung Yoo. Everything will be back to normal."

I was about to same something, but she placed her finger on my lips.

"Trust me."


End file.
